greysanatomyyfandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1
The first season of Grey's Anatomy premiered on March 7, 2005 and ended on May 22, 2005. It was broadcast on Sunday nights at 10 PM on ABC. The season consists of 9 episodes, although it was originally plannd to contain 14 episodes, but was shortened by ABC to end the series together with Desperate Housewives. The episode Bring the Pain was planned as the orginal season finale. Summary Meredith Grey, the daughter of the once-renowned surgeon Ellis Grey, becomes an intern at the Seattle Grace Hospital. She meets fellow interns Cristina Yang, Isobel "Izzie" Stevens, George O'Malley and Alex Karev who become her closest friends during the intern program. She finds herself working with renowned surgeons such as the heart surgeon Preston Burke and Richard Webber the chief of surgery and old friend of her mother. She finds herself working under her one night stand and famous neurosurgeon Derek Shepherd and working with her Dr. Miranda Bailey also known as The Nazi. Plots The season chronicles the first few months of the internship program and the day-to-day life of a surgical intern * Meredith's battle to keep her mother's Alzheimer's disease a secret. * The attraction of Meredith to Derek Shepherd. * George's infatuation with Meredith. * Izzie dealing with the criticism of being a former model. * Cristina's relationship with Burke and her miscarriage. * A power struggle between Dr. Burke and Dr. Shepherd in the hospital. The season's end introduces Kate Walsh as Dr. Addison Montgomery, Derek's estranged wife, although for other areas where the season was aired, Meredith waiting (Season 2, Episode 5) was the season finale instead. Cast Main Cast * Ellen Pompeo as Meredith Grey * Sandra Oh as Cristina Yang * Katherine Heigl as Izzie Stevens * Justin Chambers as Alex Karev * T.R. Knight as George O'Malley * Chandra Wilson as Miranda Bailey * James Pickens, Jr. as Richard Webber * Isaiah Washington as Preston Burke * Patrick Dempsey as Derek Shepherd Recurring Guest Stars * Kate Burton as Ellis Grey * Skyler Shaye as Katie Bryce * Anjul Nigam as Raj Sen * Anna Maria Horsford as Elizabeth Fallon * Kate Walsh as Addison Forbes Montgomery Pominent Guest Stars * Lauren Bowles as Alice Franklin * Ever Carradine as Athena Recurring Co-Stars * Moe Irvin as Nurse Tyler * Kristy Munden as Nurse * Noelle McCutchen as Nurse Vivian * Billy Wood as Senior Resident * Robin Pearson Rose as Patricia * Kerry Carney as Intern * Kerri Higuchi as Peds Intern * Steven W. Bailey as Anesthesiologist Jeremy * Kathleen M. Darcy as Anesthesiologist * Helene McCardle as ER Doctor * John O'Brien as Tech Jeffrey * Jack Merrill as Tech * Sean Palmer as Intern * Patricia Bethune as Nurse Ginger * Walter Wong as Tech * Sarah Utterback as Olivia Harper * Shenita Moore as Nurse * Joyce Guy as Ms. Henry Trivia * Filming ended on March 28, 2005. Notes *This season is the intern year, and the first year of the surgical program. *This season is only two months. *This season takes place from July 1, 2006 to September 2006. *Seasons 1-3 take up a year. *Derek moved to Seattle 6 weeks before the pilot. *This season served as a mid-season replacement for Boston Legal. *All voice overs of this season are narrated by Meredith Grey, making it the only season in which she narrates them all. *A common mistake in the first season is that the attending surgeons often do procedures that are not part of their field of specialty, such as general surgeons operating on lungs. *All main characters appear in every episode, except for Richard Webber, who's absent for three episodes. Episodes Reception DVD Release Set Details Special Features Gallery Promotional Grey's_Anatomy_Season_1_Cast.jpg GroupPromo1-2.jpg GroupPromo1-1.jpg S1_cast.jpeg CristinaYangPromo1-1.jpg CristinaYangPromo1-2.jpg CristinaYangPromo1-3.JPG CristinaYangPromo1-4.jpg RichardWebberPromo1-1.jpg PrestonBurkPromo1-1.jpg PrestonBurkPromo1-2.jpg PrestonBurkPromo1-3.jpg Poster Grouppromo1-6.jpg GASeason1Poster.jpg Season1.jpg